The Michael Sword
by Werewolf String Quartet
Summary: The Sword of Michael is not a tool; it is, in fact, a separate entity all together.


**OH GOD WHAT AM I DOING? *clears throat***

**Technically first Supernatural fic, although I wrote one before this. And it's un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned...poor boys. Damn.**

**Warnings: overuse of the word 'sword', changed Dean, spoilers up to 5.01 Sympathy for the Devil.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sword of Michael<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sword of Michael is not a tool; it is, in fact, a separate entity all together.<p>

At first, it was a beautiful flaming sword, fit for the Prince and Sword of Heaven himself, and Michael cared deeply for it.

Then Lucifer rebelled, and Michael used the Sword to cast him down. After, Michael screamed his grief for all to see, and the Sword echoed it.

After that, the Sword fell to another world, to a god. What was the sword of Michael turned into Mjöllnir, the mighty hammer of Thor. After the age of the Pagan Gods ended, the Sword fell into seclusion, not showing its face until centuries later.

The next incarnation of the Sword was again a sword, embedded in stone. It was said that only worthy would be able to wield the Sword, and a small boy pulled it out of the stone and named it Excalibur.

After the death of King Arthur, the Sword hid again, until Michael, or anyone else, needed it again.

It hid as a statue, not a famous one, not one that would go down in history. Just one more statue in a city full of statues.

Then, one day, Michael finds it. He looks upon the Sword and smiles. In a quick move, he thrusts his hand into the statues chest, forcing it to turn back. No one notices.

It waits reluctantly until Michael no longer needs it, and then it turns into a tomcat and wanders around Europe.

As an animate being, he-for it is a he now-is different. The Sword is now both the Sword and a cat.

The Cat then decided he needs a new start, and changed into a man. He hid his memories and sunk deep within the man's soul. The man eventually sailed to the New World.

The man lived a long and happy life, never knowing what he was until the day he died. As he died, he reverted back to the pure, shifting energy that is the Sword, and the Sword wandered around as air molecules for a time being.

Then Michael, the idiot, lets Zachariah take control. The angel was petty, pompous, and power-seeking. The first order of business was for the retrieval of the Michael Sword.

Of course, the Sword won't let itself get taken by a self-proclaimed petty dick that easily, so it hides itself.

The Swords travels to the southern United States, and forms itself into blood and flesh. It creates a personality, a mind, and it hides itself in the form of a fetus.

The Sword makes sure that it will never remember its true nature, lest someone tells it. It makes it so even when it dies, it will not remember. The only way for the Sword to go back to its original form is if someone changes it back t it back.

Yes, the Sword has learned from past mistakes, and it's a good thing too, because in its life, the Sword dies an astounding amount of times.

This is how Dean Winchester stands in front of a pompous dick with wings in his father's old lockup, talking about a flashy sword.

"And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted." Zachariah was saying, and he waves a hand to close the door. "It was right in front of them."

"What do you mean?" Sam's genuinely confused. Dean has a horrible feeling about this.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us."

Dean exchanged bewildered looks with his brother, "we don't have anything."

"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword."

And with that, Zachariah reaches towards Dean's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>This... edited. Changed. I kept top because I felt like it. And it's easier that way. It's all kinda cleaned up now. Bye.<strong>


End file.
